Sisters of the Sands of Time
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A sequel to 'Pretty Poison', this story focuses more on the triplets borne to Dastan and Tamira. It also speaks of the Persian Empire itself. Rated 'T' for some intese sequences of action dealing with Poison herself.


Sisters of the Sands of Time

Synopsis: Taking place after Prince of Persia. Dastan and Tamina are married and bring triplets, Alima, Basma and Samira, who become protectors of the dagger like their mother before them. Apparently, their beauty comes from their mother, the Queen and their charm, wit and fighting ability hails from their father, the King.

"The bond of our family is the dagger that keeps our empire strong."-King Sharaman

Chapter 1-Rejoice !

The entire kingdom of Persia was celebrating, so much so that bordering countries had begun to complain. But the Persians had much reason to rejoice. King Dastan and Queen Tamina had been blessed with three splendid and equally gorgeous little girls. The first to be born was named Alima. According to her delivery, she was to be the eldest. Soon after her was Basma, and the youngest to arrive was Samira. Each little jewel was a mirror reflection of the other, and it was difficult to tell them apart. So, each daughter was given a bracelet with a thread that would clue the parents as to which girl was which. Fortunately, Tamina had no trouble seeing the 'differences' in the babies, but Dastan on the other hand, had to rely on the threads to designate one girl from the other.

Tamina soon taught the triplets the importance of the Sand Dagger and its worth, and why they were to be the Keepers of it. The girls understood, not having to ask many questions. They followed orders well and were incredibly obedient and intelligent. Dastan, however, was responsible for teaching the little ones how to fight. It wasn't much of a surprise that they inherited his acrobatic ability, agility and charm. Dastan had the feeling that as soon as the girls reached adolescence he would have to beat the boys away with a stick. Luckily his brothers Tus and Garsev watched the 'Jewels of Persia' like hawks.

Each day as the triplets blossomed, they grew to be as ingenious as their mother and as witty and crafty as their father. Like Princesses before them, they would each have to marry someone from an opposing kingdom that the Persians conquered for a strong family lineage and hopefully a ruler (or rulers in their case) after Dastan was old and grey. Of course this wasn't to be decided until the triplets entered late adolescence and they were still young. The only matter that concerned them was keeping the Dagger safe as well as the Map to the Shrine that held the Sands. The Sacred Temple of the Sands hadn't been destroyed as formerly thought but only a fragment of it remained if one dared to find it. The Sisters knew its locale by heart, but the map, mystically empowered to keep the traveler on the right path, was also located in Alamut amongst all its spoil, ripe for the picking for anyone who dared content with the fighting skills of the Jewels of Persia.

Chapter 2-Poison

It seemed that in a night's time Alima, Basma and Samira grew into glorious adolescents. They had learned their skills expertly from their father and mother, as well as some of the finest teachers in all Persia. The triplets were a mighty force in protecting the Dagger beyond their training in the holy arts. The time would soon come when all of these skills would be beneficial, for they would soon match wits with the most feared Hassassin in the land, Poison.

It was a particularly clear, starry night when Poison had planned her theft of Alamut. Always armed with snakes and throwing knives, Poison had used the cover of darkness to camouflage herself in the night and none of the palace guards had noticed her. Easily, she had climbed up to the topmost window of the tower and slipped inside the upper chamber, searching for the Map of Ages. The Map of Ages had been in the Holy Family for eons and had kept the location of the Sands of Time secret but only revealed the location to one who had the bloodline of Alamut running in their veins. Poison wasn't privy to this information but it didn't much matter. She had come for the map _and_ the Dagger. She felt that with both and with the Dagger in her possession she could enact revenge on the one who had wronged her and return Zolm to her and her brethren. One way or the other, the prize would be hers.

The map was an easy element to procure, unfortunately. Sharaman couldn't hire guards quickly enough to overlook such an item of importance. Such "guards" for lack of better term, weren't of the same ilk as the triplets and were easily thwarted by Poison's beauty. She worked with her seductive techniques and sweet talked her way to the map. She felt slightly unhappy that no blood had to be spilled but as she reminded herself, the night was still young and she had yet to engage in combat with the 'Jewels of Persia'.

Poison felt confident thus far and was relieved she had entered the main foray where the Dagger was kept. Out of nowhere, the triplets attacked her, knocking her down.

"So, you are the fabled Jewels of Persia, eh ?", she questioned, bemused. Not only were the young ladies glorious but they were swift and elegant in their movements. It was like she was fighting with her surrogate father once again and the thrill gave her immense pleasure. The triplets didn't speak back to the Hassassin, seeing her intent and recognizing who she was from the snake that slithered from her forearm and leapt out to strike one of them. Alima took her dirk and slashed the creature in two, causing Poison to become enraged.

"That was my precious _pet_, you brat !", she spat as she dove at her and pinned her to the ground. Her sisters came to her aid, prying the Hassassin from her.

"If you strike one of us, you must strike us all.", Samira intoned wisely, as if she was a sage or prophetess of old.

"Then you leave me no choice. Luckily, I have more than one trick up my sleeves.", Poison said, drawing the fatal throwing knives from her pockets. In a quick motion, her arms drew back and flung the knives, as if they hadn't moved at all. Each sister dodged and ducked, not even getting nicked or scratched. Had they even been cut, they would have to see the chief apothecary and have the poison drawn from their system before they went through an excruitiating death.

What followed between the triplets and Poison would be chronicled in the annals of Persian lore for eons to come. Poison fought each triplet, one by one. No matter what tactics she enacted, the triplets would attack as one unit.

"Why can't you face me separately ? Are you too cowardly ? Is your loyalty to each other so devout that you can't be individuals ?", Poison said, slashing Basma, the middle child, across the face. Having been knocked off her feet for a moment, Basma hit the marble floor, skidding across it. Alima and Samira met her, picking her up and immediately healing her, purging the poison simultaneously.

"Is there nothing in your body that isn't full of venom, Poison ?", Alima questioned, her tone tinted with anger. But neither of the sisters held hatred for the Hassassin, even if she had hurt their younger sister momentarily.

"I can still fight her !", Basma said, steadying herself.

"After I swatted you like a fly ? Doubtful.", Poison laughed. Just then as Poison was distracted, Basma performed a whirlwind kick that sent the Hassassin back a few paces.

"Hmm. Now this becomes more interesting.", Poison stated, wiping some of the blood from the corner of her mouth from under her veil. No one in her sparring matches had ever come close to spilling her blood before. Now the tables had been turned and it had become a fair fight between the four of them.

The fighting went on until dawn and the Queen and King had been awakened by the ruckus. It was amusing that they hadn't awoken long ago, but the palace walls had been soundproofed. Thus, they were completely oblivious to a fight taking place until it was time for breakfast.

"Remind me to get my guards from elsewhere, like Siam.", Tamina whispered to Dastan, who agreed whole-heartedly with her. Even if they would be more expensive, their father the King would allow them one indulgence a month to keep the tower safe and everyone happy. Even the kingdom below was in harmony due to the fact that both King and Queen ruled fairly, with wisdom and grace, and without avarice or any other the seven deadly sins.

Dastan and Tamina didn't get involved with the fight their daughters were having, seeing it was their battle and their battle alone. If matters became out of hand, the two of them would fight alongside them. One by one the sisters bested the Hassassin and slew her. Before she could react, some final words slipped from her lips.

"Forgive me, Master Zolm.", and with that, her hazel eyes closed for the final time and she breathed her last. To pay the Hassassin proper tribute, since she had been a formidable foe, they buried her in the courtyard cemetery and gave her a proper service. From that time on the Hassassins got the message that the Jewels of Persia were not to be contended with and no more spies came to overtake the guards and attempt stealing the Map of Ages or the Dagger.

Chapter 3-Continuing The Empire

As the Jewels of Persia grew into beautiful young women, it came time for grooms to be chosen for the ladies. The former king, still happy and healthy had developed the idea that the girls should marry into a rival kingdom that the Persians had been meaning to conquer for years. The girls didn't think the idea was so sound. They had discussed it time and time again, and their father understood that they could now make their own decisions and marry for love rather than for conquest.

Each young lady chose a man who hailed from a background that made the former King glad his little girls were so savvy when it came to forging contracts and opening new areas of trade and commerce. Needless to say, the young ladies married well and the Persian Empire was expanded.

Even though the Jewels inhabited different palaces, they monitored the Dagger telepathically. The guards, rehired and re-established, took care of the care of the Dagger and many other treasures more efficiently than the rogues the original King had hired during his rule. Though the King had always been in sound mind he didn't always use common sense to establish a stronghold within Alamut.

Bis and Tus had their own kingdoms afar off, and there had been no wars since the siege of Alamut in time past. It was said that Tus and Bis had rings that granted them ability to move objects and the other had a ring that could allow him to read minds and predict the future. Of course, these were simply fabrications that had spread due to too many intoxicated guests at a royal feast. But it was true that these rings could fetch a rather hefty price if they were brought into the black market and sold. There were thieves that would gladly slice off their left hand for such treasure, since it would make them myths and legends in Persia. Only one such thief, Olamar the Illusionist, was brave (or stupid) enough to try getting such items for himself. He also thought it might be enjoyable to filch the oil casks that were in Alamut. He'd keep some for himself for his lamps and the others for customers, since he was a traveling salesman. Being a nomad would make him difficult to trace, but he had no idea that he'd be dealing with trained guards. Nevertheless, Olamar did break in to Bis's kingdom first, but that was all the further he traveled.

He is only remembered for that, and his name puts thieves to shame to this day.

It is said that all treasures the Persians own, the spoil they possess is without number. Their kingdom; without parallel. The reason for such success, was said to be attributed to the Jewels themselves (with council from their parents) but such kingdoms pass away eventually. The sisters weren't concerned about this happening. They felt that Persia would endure forever, and their progeny proved that by creating more kingdoms and conquering more lands. Trades were opened up in the countries that had been seized and the treasuries had to be enlarged, even so to the point that the first banks were created to hold all the booty.

Some may think that the Sisters led a sheltered life. This is not so. They fought against many bandits that had the same motive as Poison the Hassassin had and defended the Map of Ages and the Dagger with dignity and grace. The women even acted as envoys of the people and listened to what the peasants wanted.

This is why during the Jewels' reign, there were no wars. Even the conquests into other countries had been made without bloodshed, which pleased all three sisters equally. But as soon as they had to step down from their thrones, their sons had not inherited the wisdom that they did and instead ruled somewhat recklessly. Though eventually they had girls that turned the situation right-side up once again, it was too late for the empire to have any clout left.

Epilogue 

It had been many thousands of years that the Empire had remained strong as did the Hassassin race. Many other factions of this mysterious era had clung on, like the nomads, the peddlers, and the remnant of royalty. Some kings and queens exist today, but nothing like the Jewels that existed eons ago. Their tales are still sung in the annals of Iran's history. The nomads can be heard carrying their tales in song as they move from one dessert to another. These tales are immortal even though the empire is long since gone. As for the tales of the adventures of the sisters, they are different everywhere you go in Iran and everyone has a unique version of their yarn to spin. The only thing that truly matters is these close-knit triplets existed and the spoil they had is rumored to be seen in black markets and in museums across Iran. But who's to know if these accusations are true ? Only the ashes of the past could ever tell, and dead men tell no tales.

The End


End file.
